


[Podfic] The Skin Beneath the Skin

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: jibrailis's story, read aloud. 15 minutes.Even if Ariel were to want to return to the sea, even if memories of shells and coral overshadow her restless nights, even if she were to look at her children, who speak only of land matters and never of the water -- even then, she cannot.
Relationships: Ariel/Eric (Disney)
Kudos: 4
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] The Skin Beneath the Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Skin Beneath the Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143046) by [jibrailis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibrailis/pseuds/jibrailis). 



  
cover art by: greedy_dancer

Length: 0:14:49  
Links: [MP3](https://bit.ly/2LiXxii) (click to stream, right-click to save) | [Podbook](https://bit.ly/3fD8Y2f)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the author for giving permission to podfic this story, and to Paraka for providing hosting as always. 
> 
> If you listened, I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> You can find me [Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)! :)


End file.
